boutevofandomcom-20200216-history
Scylar
Scylar, previously known as Type-S, is a super-mercenary for BOUT Evolution, intended to provide a versatile offensive mercenary with a high damage output. It will be only available in the Shop and will require coins. Appearance Scylar is based on the Bladium transformation, and so resembles a humanoid figure with wings. It is rather bird like with a sharp pointed head and a large pair of wings. It attacks with two long, bladed arms and hovers off the ground on its wings. The arms noticeably have the appearance of being a pair of twisted parts twined together, one a dark metal and the other resembling the rest of the body. Its overall color scheme is a reddish-orange, with brighter and darker red accents as well as blue for a supplementary coloration. Its head has an obvious pair of eyes, while under the helmet, it also has a set of compound eyes. A faint carbon fibre texture can be seen, as well as scuff marks. Behaviour Scylar is based on the Sharps A.I., but has been heavilly modified and thus has unique behavioral patterns. It has an aggressive engagement distance and will attempt to get within striking range, before attempting a combo, which has extremely high damage output and a wide hitbox. Its heavy attacks have knockback, while its combo finish hits doubles. It also emphasizes its jump attacks, which have a large hitbox while chaining static targets. A Scylar will also attempt to block attacks whenever possible. Its most notable ability is its unblockable attacks. It also has Transform Attack and thus does increased damage (approximately 165%) against Warning type viruses. Its mobility is similar to Cetus as it benefits from the higher speed of its model, while it has average recovery rates. It mainly slots into a distinct niche left open by Cetus, as it is slightly slower striking (and so not as reliably able to defeat certain mobs) and so cannot fight the former in Base mode, but is still capable of fighting most other mobs. Its main advantage over Cetus is its significantly higher damage output in general, while being an ideal support unit due to its unblockable attacks. Competitive Play As an unreleased mercenary, Scylar has not been widely evaluated and thus only speculation is available in regards to its competitive ability. It is expected to be effective in combating the standard mercenaries, but be unable to defeat Cetii. Trivia *Scylar was initially introduced as Type-S (a codename), using the Bloodium texture as a placeholder for testing. The name Scythfer was also considered. The S'' referred to several of its traits - a Surge trans, the Sharps A.I. and its purpose as a Super Mercenary. (''S in product model names also often indicates a 'Special' or 'Super' model in the range) *Scylar's initial design had a white, red and blue color scheme, that was the subject of jokes regarding its nationality, as the colors matched those of the American flag and the Union Jack. *Scylar is the first mercenary to have a modified artificial intelligence and an original behavioral pattern. Category:Mercenary Category:Coin Mercenary Category:Super Mercenary Category:Unreleased